Don't fall (Sequel to Waiting)
by Itohan
Summary: Sequel to "Waiting" (can't be understood without reading "Waiting") and contains manga spoilers. With every passing day Louise sink's deeper into the sea of memories within her mind. Always growing a step closer to drowning. Where does she end and where does her predecessor begin? As she's slipping more and more there only one constant exists in her life: Eren Jäger


Louise could not stop her tired eyes from following the man angrily pacing through the dimly lit chamber.

He was so incredibly fascinating.

Her heart beat quicker whenever she dared to lay her eyes on Eren's face.

She knew that she didn't feel this way before. It didn't matter.

What was going on inside of his head? , she wondered and a cruel thought crossed her mind.

_What would it be like to possess his memories? What mysteries would she finally be able to understand?_

She glanced down at the small mirror in her hand. Its shell was white like pearls and it appeared to her like it was a life time ago that she'd been gifted it by her mother.

"Something is wrong..." she didn't even notice herself uttering these words.

Louise continued to stare at her reflection.

She wasn't sure what set her off but something did. Uneasiness spread throughout her mind.

A memory overcame her as she closed her tired eyes.

Warm wind blew through her hair when she sat up from the soft patch of grass she'd been lying on. Birds were singing and the sun brightly shone onto her face as she wiped her eyes to get rid of the last remnants of sleep.

"Fuck."

She could faintly hear someone shouting at her in the distance. A yawn escaped her mouth and she stretched while the shouting only got closer until finally a pair of boots stood in front of her.

She looked up and saw a teenage boy in cleanly arranged looking clothes standing over her with his hands on his hips. His head was framed by wild black hair and his golden eyes stared down angrily at her.

He said it again and she began harshly playing with the grass under her with her hands. Why couldn't she understand her own name? She only heard white noise but she knew that he was calling her name.

Annoyed with her ignorance of his presence the boy sent a kick towards her leg and she sputtered in pain.

"What the fuck, Jäger!"

It felt nothing but natural for her to say that name and she scowled up at him.

"Stop slacking off then. Do you know how much time I've waisted searching for you? We could have been training together instead."

A small smile spread on her face. Weird.

"It's our day off, Eren," his expression turned soft when she used his first name "If you wanted to spend time with me, you should have said so. You definitely need to learn how to talk to girls. Or how will you ever get a girlfriend?"

Eren admitted defeat and sat down next to her. His face was turned away from her lying form and she wondered what he might be thinking about at that moment.

"You're a good teacher and I've still got to learn so much from you," he quietly admitted after a few seconds of silence.

She laid back down into the grass and closed her eyes yet again. Relaxation was freedom; at least for her. And her 'freedom' was disturbed by a loud sigh emitted from Eren.

"What is it?"

Why couldn't he just appreciate the silence?

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. _Huh? _A small blush had appeared on his cheeks.

"Why would I even want a girlfriend if I could be training with you instead?"

_Oh._

Just as she was about to answer her vision began spinning and she let out a pained groan.

Louise opened her eyes and was greeted by a major headache as she looked at Eren.

Her head felt empty. Almost as if something was missing. Had she fallen asleep during her strategy briefing from Eren?

He looked at her coldly and a sigh escaped his lips as he let his expression grow somewhat softer.

"I've been laying too much on you, haven't I? Go to sleep. We need you tomorrow morning sharp at 5 o'clock. So get some rest... The battle won't be won on its own."

His gaze fell down to the silver ring he wore on his right pinky and he looked cold again when his eyes met hers.

"This will be your chance to proof if you're worth your price."

She closed her eyes when she felt the tears stinging. He just left in silence.

The large man **her father** painfully enclasped her shoulders with his large hands. His stern gaze stared through her intensely and cold sweat rolled down her forehead.

_Why am I here?_**Why couldn't we have been born Marleyan?**

"The whole word is your enemy. Never forget that."

"You can't trust anyone!"

_I can't trust anyone._

**I can't trust anyone.**

Her world blurred once again and slowly fell apart piece by piece till she was met with another scene.

Her mouth was moving and a stream of words full of disgust and despair left it. Didn't need to think about what to say.

"A lot of your friends will die. Maybe all of them."

_**Reiner was pathetic.**_

"Annie, fall."

_Mikasa..._**Please ****don't...**

Louise was tortured by her predecessors memories.

**The heat was getting worse. Sweat rolled down her neck and her skin burned. With a quick motion she pulled the hair tie from her wrist **_and put her hair in a bun._

_Now it will get better._

Eren was calling out to her yet again.

**"Come on, . Sit down next to me! I even saved you a seat 'cause you always sit alone and I thought you might prefer sitting here."**

"It's time. Louise, shift!"

Her tired gaze wandered from the moon illuminating the dark sky towards the ring glistening on Eren's pinky. Then towards his eyes.

Her thoughts were humming in her head.

_"Are we terrible people, Eren?"_

spoke softly.

Eren looked up from his small wooden bowl. He didn't meet her eyes but stared intensely at her trainee jacket while lost in thought. His grip onto her hand loosened when the other trainees arrived.

_**Whose words were these?**_

_Broken._

A hard bench under her and a warm hand holding hers beneath the mess hall table.

Green eyes staring at her in confusion.

So many stars spilled over a night sky.

Louise stabbed the small needle she'd kept inside of her breastpocket into her hand hard enough to draw blood.

Burning heat. 

Where a scared girl trembled a second before now towered the Female Titan. Determined to kill for a cause.

**To get home.**

_To keep her home safe._

I'm so tired...

The females blue eyes opened.

Annie turned over from her side of the bed to look at Eren trough her messy hair. It had been getting longer quicker than before since she'd been freed from her crystalline prison.

"What?"

His eyes were closed/ opened and staring at her clear of any insanity ) and he enclasped his white pillow with strong hands.

"No, Annie. The world is terrible for not stopping us."

The pillow ripped in two as he answered silently.

Every night Louise dreamed of a father that wasn't hers and a home she had never set a foot into.

Did Eren also still taste the flesh of the ones he'd eaten?

The mirror shattered and its shards pierced her skin. Loose blonde hair obscured her vision and her hands closed into tight fists.

They were sinners.

"I am lost."

In front of Mr. Leonhardt stood a young stranger. Cold blue eyes staring right through him. For a moment a gush of wind blew her short hair in front of her eyes and he clung harder onto his crutch. Something about her felt wrong.

"Can I help you find your path back home?"

"You can't."

Her brown mantle was too big to fit her and had seen better days a long time ago. It was a pitiful sight. Since the attack from the Paradisians many children became orphans roaming the streets asking for money.

"I'm sorry, madam. But I cannot be of help to you. I only have enough for me and my daughter for when she returns."

He gave her one last look before going on with his way.

Louise's gaze continued to linger on his retreating figure till he was fully out of her sight. Then she turned on her heel and began walking. She never once looked back. Didn't dare to wonder if he would one of the casualties of the following battles.

"It is a constant state of falling," Eren once said about his experiences with his predecessors memories.

Louise agreed.


End file.
